pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival Part 1
When they got back to the pokémon center there were allot of people standing beside the building waiting for the contest to begin. "Wow there are allot of people here." stared Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "Hay Ash, Pikachu over here!" shouted A voice They looked around to see where the voice was coming from and then they saw Brock, Misty, Tanza, and Eria all coming up the road. "Look's like we made it just in time." noted Misty "So what's up?” asked Ash "Nothing much...we just came back from watching a couple of pokémon battles." shrugged Tanza "We just finished battling Barry and we won." noted Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "You mean Barry from Sinnoh?" asked Brock "Yep...he even said Paul was here." mentioned Ash "You don't say." thought Brock Just then a voice started to speak over a intercom over the pokémon center door. "Attention all contest participants. The first contest of the Berry Brake Festival will begin shortly. Anybody who needs their pokémon attended to please go to the pokémon center now. All participant’s will meet in front of the Berry Patch Pathway. Thank you." announced The voice "I'll meet you all at the pathway." urged Ash "Alright." nodded Misty and Brock "Good luck." said Tanza and Eria as Misty and Brock ran behind the crowd of people. Ash ran into the pokémon center so that his pokémon could be healed and after a few minutes he ran back out to catch up with the crowd of contestants. When he caught up to the crowd of people and saw that they were all standing in front of a stage. "Hay Misty, Brock where are you!" shouted Ash "Over here!" shouted Misty Ash and Pikachu looked around in the crowd of people until they saw Misty waving at them with Brock standing beside. Ash made his way through the crowd of people and pokémon until he finally reached them at the front of the group in front of the stage. "So did we miss anything?" asked Ash "Nope your just in time." said Misty Just then a tall long blonde haired, light skinned woman walked onto the stage from the side steps.. "Hello everybody...my name is Monica and I’ll be one of your judge's for the first contest in our berry contest. First I’m going to need everybody to leave all their pokémon except the one they are using for the first contest in these stand's here." She motioned as she pointing to a couple of pokéball holding stands. Trainers walked up onto the stage and lined up in front of the stand to put up their pokéballs away. "Alright Pikachu just wait right here and I’ll be back soon. Ok." said Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as Ash sat him on the stand. "Alright since everybody has put up their other pokémon, please call out you last one." announced Monica as everybody started calling out their pokémon. "Let's go Saurava!” shouted Ash and Saurava appeared in front of him. "Come out Hicamp!” shouted Misty and Hicamp appeared in front of her. "Let's do this Apaton!" shouted Brock and Apaton appeared in front of him. "Now the rule's for the first contest are simple. You all have sixty minute's to run through the berry orchard with your chosen pokémon picking as many berry's as you both can. Once your time is up you will all bring your berry's back here where point's will be awarded depending on the type's of berry's. There are fifty contestants in all so only the top twenty five contestants will be able to move on to the second contest, but only the first place contestants can qualify for the last contest. Now are there any question's?" asked Monica Monica looked around at the crowd of trainers and pokémon for a few minutes, but nobody said a thing and then a voice came on the intercom. "On the count of three everybody will run into the berry orchard and start picking berry's. Now three, two, one, Go!" announced A voice over an intercom. In a bull like stampede all of the people rushed into the berry orchard and rushed up to a tree. Saurava used his tackle attack to knock down berry from atop the tall tree's while Ash caught as many as he could. Misty and Hicamp where picking as many berry's as they could off the berry bush's. Apaton was hitting a small tree with his tail causing berries to fall while Brock was grabbing as many berry's as he could. All the trainer's and pokémon where running back and fourth in a frenzy gathering as many berry's as they could. ................................................... Meanwhile somewhere in the Jetix region deep underground somebody was in a lab typing on a computer. "Well Timothy sense that you've finally come back home...shame on you for disappearing like you did. Regardless this is just perfect...you've got not place to hide from me now. I hope that your ready for the coming storm." He laughed ................................................... Later after sixty minutes were up all the trainers were call back to the stage and they saw that now there were five desk on the stage each one with a person sitting behind it. "Alright five desk have been sat up with a berry expert. Now will all the trainers line up in front of the desk so that your berry's can be tallied accordingly and the top twenty four contestants will be placed on the wide screen monitor behind us. After your berry's have been tallied they are yours to keep and don't forget to pick up your pokéballs." announced Monica ....................................... "Alright Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Zigzigs, Lilly, Kanith and Lucaria. I think we've done enough training for now. So let's head back." urged Timothy "Pi...Pika." said Kachu "I know, but it's harder than you think. Lately it's become harder to control myself, but I’m not sure why." signed Timothy "Me...Mew." assured Nina as she put her paw on Timothy's shoulder. "Thanks‘, but I don't know how long I can keep suppressing it." sighed Timothy ............................................. After a few minutes all of the berry's had been tallied and everybody was waiting for the scores to be announced. "Now that the score's have been tallied the top twenty four contestants are as followed." announced Monica as she pointed to the screen. The picture's of the trainer's and their pokémon appeared on the screen one by one and after a few minutes they saw both Ash and Saurava's picture as well as Brock's and Apaton appear on the screen.. "Alright I made it!” exclaimed Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "Me to." nodded Brock "I didn't, but better luck next time I guess." laughed Misty "And the winner for the berry picking contest and first entry for the battle royal is Micheal Mokuzai and his Garmane." announced Monica Everybody clapped and cheered for the as Monica passed them the trophy to a boy about Ash's height with spiky brown hair wearing a orange short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "Alright the second contest will start tomorrow at the same time in the coliseum. Everybody should meet there for the second contest. So until then I’ll see you all." Monica announced Ash and Brock smiled as they were congratulated and which good luck in the next part of the festival by the contestants before they all began to disperse. "So how did y'all do?" asked Tanza as she and Eria walked up to them. "Ash and Brock made it to the next contest." mentioned Misty "What about you?" asked Eria "Nope...I didn't make it this time." shrugged Misty "Well better luck next time." assured Tanza "So what should we do now?" asked Eria "What about getting something to eat. I'm starved." suggested Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "Ok." agreed Tanza "I'll cook." said Brock They all disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared inside the PHD as Brock went into the kitchen to start cooking. "Hay look what I got Timothy." said Eria She reached in her backpack and pulled out a deep green stone that had been cut in the shape of a diamond. Misty grabbed the stone and held it up while looking at it as it had a bit of a glow to it with the light shining on it. "Wow it's beautiful! What is it?" asked Misty as she gave the stone back to her. "It's called a Lazuli Mineral." said Eria "What will he do with a pretty rock like that?" asked Misty "Timothy likes to collect different Minerals to create different things." explained Eria "Hay everybody it time to eat!” shouted Brock Everybody went into the kitchen and sat down around the table to eat. After everybody had got finished eating they all decided to call it a night and went to bed. To Be Continued..................................... Category:Season 1 Content